1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil filtering device, particular to a green cascade-type device for intercepting and filtering oil fumes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional extractor apparatus 1 includes a wind hood 11, a housing 12 connected to the wind hood 11, an exhaust fan unit 13 disposed on the housing 12, and a filter 14 disposed between the housing 12 and the exhaust fan unit 13. When the exhaust fan unit 13 is operated, oil fumes as arrowed are sucked into the housing 12, and the filter 14 is applied to filter oil molecules of the oil fumes. The filtered oil fumes are thence drained out of the exhaust fan unit 13. However, the prior art 1 has some problems. For example, the oil fumes are incessantly adhered to the filter 14, with the result that the filter 14 needs to be detached from the housing 12 for cleaning at regular intervals. It is not convenient to use. Further, in the interior of the housing 12 is the oil sludge accumulated continuously, which is hardly cleaned and removed as the housing 12 is not defined as an open space. The oil sludge ignites at a high cooking temperature and causes fire disasters easily, which still requires improvements.